


【德哈】春日限定

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】季节限定 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 他喜欢波特，而告白根本无需等到夏日。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】季节限定 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	【德哈】春日限定

**Author's Note:**

> 是四季为主题的系列文。

01\. 珍珠奶绿  
德拉科·马尔福倚靠在自己的自行车上，看着十几米外的店铺。这个时间点并没有什么客户，玻璃风铃安安静静地垂挂在面包店的门檐上，它自带的红色雕花纹路映衬着暖色的木制店门。有服务员的身影透过玻璃晃过德拉科的眼，他应该是在把新的面包放在货架上。  
这是韦斯莱家的面包店，它开在德拉科就读的高中门口那条街上。韦斯莱夫人做出的面包香糯可口，还定期推出季节或者节日限定的面包或者其他甜点，所以这家店一直深受附近居民的喜爱。工作日的下午这里都人满为患，放学的学生们也会来这里购买出炉不久的面包当作晚饭。  
店门的边上有一个独立开放的窗口，那是售卖奶茶和季节限定饮品的地方。德拉科有些慵懒地眯起眼睛盯着不远处的窗口，注视着那双白皙的手在窗口处来回地移动，准备着必须的工具和材料。  
很快德拉科听见身后的学校里传出了悠扬的放学铃声，没过几分钟这条街变得喧闹起来。他站直身体，把自行车推了几米停靠在最近的一棵大树下。跑得快的学生已经撞进了韦斯莱家面包店，风铃下方挂着的浮世绘纸片欢快地随着力道震颤起来，带动吊坠敲出春日的背景乐。  
“下午好，哈利！”有结伴而来的女生走到奶茶窗口，她们脸上的笑意太过张扬明显，德拉科早就知道她们“醉翁之意不在酒”。  
被叫到名字的服务员亲切地往外倾了倾身子，一头有些凌乱的黑发就跨入了春天带着淡绿的阳光里。翠绿的眼眸里荡漾着一整个令人心动的春之浪潮，哈利·波特清朗的声音像是柔和的微风拂过德拉科的耳畔，“下午好，今天还是老样子吗？”  
两个女生特别开心地胡乱点头，拿出手机对着二维码付款。哈利微微一笑，转过身开始制作今天的第一杯樱花奶昔。他熟练地往被子里加入各种原材料，然后大力摇晃起来，碎冰在金属杯里发出哗啦哗啦的声音。在他忙活的时候，女生就捂着嘴巴偷拍哈利的侧颜，德拉科忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“欢迎下次光临。”哈利将饮料递给女生，接待了后面一位学生。  
潘西和布雷斯找到德拉科的时候，哈利的窗口前面已经排起了长队。布雷斯拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，“你就只喜欢看暗恋对象在那里做奶茶？”  
潘西一直低头刷着学校的论坛，“波特学长就比我们大一届，现在就读于两个街区外的C大，建筑设计专业的。说句真的，他当时是真的低调，毕业后他来同学的面包店兼职，比我们还小的学弟学妹才知道我们学校曾经有个宝藏学长，又帅又聪明又温柔。”她捂着脸故作花痴状。  
“而且今天的他也是单身。”布雷斯·扎比尼的“给德拉科·马尔福打强心剂”每日任务宣告完成，“然而从你暗恋开始到现在两个月，你也就只会买奶茶，而且今天的你也就像个变态一样直勾勾地盯着人家看。”  
德拉科抱着手臂靠在身后的樱花树树干上，扯起嘴角却没有回应布雷斯的挖苦，“你俩今天不用等我了，回家吧。”  
潘西立刻朝德拉科拜了一拜，之前被他拉着去波特那里买各种奶茶长达一个月，不仅自己的钱包瘪了下去，体重秤上的数字也增加了不少。她拉上布雷斯立刻溜之大吉，“希望今天你可以获得进展。”  
德拉科目送着他们消失在街角，扭过头重新看向波特的窗口，发现已经没有排队的学生了。也是，没有几个月就要高考了，客流量减少是很正常的事情。哈利处理完外卖的单子就百无聊赖地靠着收银台哼歌，奶油色的阳光滑过他的鼻尖和唇角，他们的目光突然相接。  
仅仅是那几秒的愣神工夫，德拉科就已经知道自己错过了将这次目光相遇装作意外的最好时机。他紧张地捏了捏出汗的手心，最后还是插着裤兜从树影里面走到了哈利的面前。  
“珍珠奶绿，三分糖，去冰，我说的对吗？”哈利笑眯眯地撑着收银台，微微仰头看着高挑的男生。  
德拉科的手背蹭上自己的嘴唇，他闷闷地嗯了一声。波特总是能猜到自己想要点什么饮料，但他似乎真的以为自己很喜欢这种甜甜的饮料。  
德拉科盯着自己的球鞋出神，直到一杯粉色的饮料被递到他的鼻子底下。他抬起头，看着那杯樱花奶昔，不可控制地拧起了眉毛。“我要的是……”  
“樱花奶昔可是春季限定饮品，再过几天就不卖了，怕你错过。”哈利的语气里满是理所当然，但德拉科完全没法生他的气，“它还比珍珠奶绿贵呢，不收你差价了，快回家吧，考试季要抓紧学习。”  
不就比我大一岁，为什么说这种话这么熟练。德拉科忍住没说出来，接过了那杯满是少女心的奶昔。店铺里传来呼唤声，哈利擦了擦手，“我要去帮忙做面包了。学习加油，改天见。”他朝德拉科眨眨眼，消失在一扇小门后。  
德拉科的手指抓着那根吸管在杯底戳出声音，他终于鼓起勇气喝了一口，却差点被那超标的甜味和糖分直接一波送走，不知道那些喜欢喝这种饮料的人都是何方神圣。德拉科握着这杯饮料走回自己的自行车边上，犹豫了一会儿他还是没把樱花奶昔丢到近在咫尺的垃圾桶里，而是放进了书包。  
林荫大道两侧的高大梧桐树在头顶形成绿色的屋顶，细碎的金斑在男生身上掠过。男生的呼吸、清脆的鸟鸣和自行车轮发出的响声一个频率，德拉科的喉结动了动，他还是觉得自己嘴巴里全是齁甜的色素。  
波特总是能猜到自己想要点什么饮料，但他似乎真的以为自己很喜欢这种甜甜的饮料。  
——明明自己也是醉翁之意不在酒。

02.青稞牛奶  
罗恩·韦斯莱将身上的工作服脱掉时，窗外已经完全黑下来。哈利也走进更衣室，红发男生拍了拍他的肩膀，“今天也辛苦你了，伙计。”  
哈利打开更衣室的箱子拿出自己的背包，“你们家刚开分店不久，我自然要忙帮，顺便还能赚点钱，何乐而不为。”  
罗恩捏了捏哈利有些僵硬的肩膀，“好端端的C大理工学院院草来我们家面包店打工，吸引大学的姑娘还不够，还要来吸引毕业高中的学妹。”他叹了口气，“罪孽深重的男人。”  
“少贫嘴。”哈利拍掉罗恩不安分的手。  
罗恩反而越说越打开了话匣子，“说起来，我发现那个金头发小子好像光顾我们店很久了，我总觉得他很关注你。” 罗恩摸着自己的下巴，“我总觉得在哪里见过那个学弟……”  
哈利拍了一下罗恩的脑袋，“还不回学校，你的论文写完了吗？”  
“哦哈利你别提这个了，赫敏要杀了我！”罗恩的惨叫混合着哈利毫不掩饰的笑声，在充满虫鸣的春日夜晚传得很远。  
回到寝室里后，哈利照例拿出日记本记录一天的趣事。简单地结束了一天的日记后，哈利放下笔去抚摸压在纸张中的一张手工书签。一棵四叶草被小心地除去水分保存在透明的玻璃膜下，依旧绿油油的。  
这是被保存在书签里的，哈利·波特那独特的高三盛夏。  
哈利早就听说高二有个学生很擅长打架，也喜欢逃课。他的父亲是校董，所以流言蜚语在学生们的口中不断地传来传去。哈利并不关注问题学生和其他会影响自己成绩的事情，实际上，他完全不想跟所谓的“坏学生”扯上一点关系。  
谁知这学弟打架打到自己跟前来了。  
一个人单挑三个高三的男生完全不落下风，风纪委员看见了就指挥恰巧路过的工具人罗恩和哈利去劝架，最后高年级的学生骂骂咧咧跟他登记处分，哈利把目光落在那个扶着墙的背影上。  
男生的发型有些杀马特，还有一抹挑染。他的脖子还红着，右脸上破了个挺大的口子。哈利从他身后递过去一包纸巾，“记得去医务室处理一下。”  
男生的脊背抖了一下。哈利耐心地举着自己的手臂，直到对方把那包纸巾拿过去。  
风纪委员转过头时发现走廊里只有傻乎乎的罗恩和哈利，不禁崩溃地大叫起来：“哈利你怎么把主犯给放走了！”  
哈利以为这件事到此为止了，结果在接下来的那个愚人节，那一张书签就轻飘飘地混着绿叶和花砸到了自己的头顶。

03.红茶奶盖  
愚人节当天，教室里都充满着粉色的气息。不同于情人节，诞生于这个节日的谎言总是可以花更多心思去琢磨。走廊上都是嬉笑声，德拉科没有细听那些八卦，只是将抽屉里的几封情书胡乱地往深处塞了塞。  
他又一次早退了。他不是坏学生——至少高三这一年他是个榜样学生，成绩稳定在年级前列，他的目标也很明确，就是波特在读的C大。  
他手脚麻利地翻过学校的围墙，很快就走到沐浴着阳光的面包店前面。有好几个店员一反常态挤在波特做奶茶的窗口后面，看见德拉科后他们集体爆发出了大笑声，把德拉科吓了一跳。  
“这不算，这不算。”哈利磕磕巴巴地说道。  
罗恩摆了摆手，在哈利耳边恶魔低语：“玩游戏输了就得接受惩罚，我们一开始就只说要‘跟第一个经过店门的学生告白’，并没有限制性别。反正是愚人节而已，助兴节目。”说着他就把哈利推了出去。  
哈利踉踉跄跄差点撞到德拉科身上，金发男生瞪着眼睛看着对方抓耳挠腮，身上的工作服都皱成一团。  
“我喜欢你。”一句话变成春雷在德拉科耳边炸响。  
但德拉科看见不远处几个店员的贼笑就知道这只是愚人节的玩笑，他刚开始雀跃的心立刻停止扑腾。德拉科别了别脑袋，双手很无所谓地插进黑色西裤的口袋里。等他扭过头正视哈利发烫的脸时，他只是露出一个很自然的笑容，“愚人节快乐，波特。”  
德拉科的背影消失后，哈利才如梦初醒。他抬起头看着人潮涌动的校门口，突然感觉自己似乎回到了高三那年愚人节，那棵高大的树下。自己读着笔记本，突然一大堆树叶和花就落到他的头顶。他气急败坏地抬起头，捕捉到的那一抹形状杀马特的金色头发告诉他就是前几天他帮助的那个问题学生。  
哈利拨拉着自己头顶的树叶，结果摸到了那一张漂亮的书签。一边是四叶草，一边抄了一首诗。有轻飘飘的话语从高处落下，“愚人节快乐，波特。”  
很独特的发音方式，满满是别扭的声线，哈利忍不住笑了，看来一句道谢对于他来说真的是个大难题。他还想去看对方的脸，但最后只瞥见一个远去的背影。  
一年后，德拉科身上的校服穿得服服帖帖，发型整整齐齐，没有花里胡哨的装饰。他的脸上没有创口贴，没有打架受的伤，俨然只是一个养尊处优的好学生而非一个会乱剪头发的问题学生。哈利实在没想到，说一句话的方式让自己确认了德拉科的身份。  
哈利没意识到自己笑了。  
高三在他的记忆里没有留下什么痕迹，无非就是试卷和上课。但是有一个人曾经不敲门就闯进了他一丝不苟的生活，风风火火留下比春日更甚的生气和张扬，留下了些许特殊的色彩。  
德拉科对于哈利来说，无疑是特别的。

04.金桔青柠  
让所有人出乎意料的是，次日德拉科第一个来到哈利的窗口前。  
罗恩·韦斯莱的奸笑响彻云霄，今年的愚人节他真的可以玩一年。然而他不知道的是，他单身多年的好哥们今天就要被抢走了。  
“波特，昨天那句话我收回。”  
哈利瞬间捏紧手指，半个柠檬在他手里爆汁哀嚎。  
德拉科深吸一口气，“我其实早就知道你了，我也并不喜欢喝甜饮料……”  
哈利故作镇定地打断他，“我知道，其实我想起来了。”他对上德拉科惊喜交加的眼睛，露出一个如释重负的笑容。  
“那句话轮到我说了。”德拉科在罗恩震惊的目光中走上前，握住了哈利的手。  
“不过愚人节已经过去了，哈利。”

昨天晚上德拉科回到家就躺在床上对着自己生闷气。  
他很早就知道波特了，远远早于波特来劝架的那一天，甚至早于流言蜚语。那只是个入学的早晨，他和波特撞了个满怀，漫天散落的试卷中，波特满是歉意的碧眼让他跳进了暖春，而已。  
波特是标准的好学生，高二的时候是学生会的一员，成绩优异、为人温和。那时的德拉科嚣张跋扈得多，他也知道自己跟波特的世界是没有交集的。他有时候会看见波特在操场飒爽地踢球，也会听见同班的女生谈论他。他虽然在意，但却从来没有去刻意深入。  
直到两年后，那包纸巾带着温柔的风落入他的手心，恶作剧带着感谢落在哈利的头顶，德拉科才意识到自己的喜欢浮出了水面。  
结果等波特毕业后再出现在自己面前时，德拉科才意识到，当初自己的怯懦甚至没有让波特真的记住自己。  
于是金发男生猛得坐起身。  
他不想等了。他不想等到毕业后，不想等到自己进入大学。  
他喜欢波特，而告白根本无需等到夏日。

-FIN-


End file.
